Laberinto
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Él había dicho que era difícil, por tanto debía ser el camino correcto, el que le permitiría estar cerca de ella otra vez.


**Nuevamente y como se me ha convertido en costumbre, aquí subo mi fic a ultima hora, con la esperanza de ayudar a ganar al equipo Rojo como siempre, seguro que es muy raro, pero no tuve mas ideas y ahora mismo me esta matando la cabeza, siento como si se me fuera a partir en dos.**

 **Perdón por los errores de ortografía, hace siglos que no escribo nada y ahora no alcanzo a mandarlo para que mi beater me ayude.**

 **Advertencia: _Este fic participa del desafío de junio de "Captura la bandera 2.0" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

 **Diclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Laberinto**

No, no, ¡No! No podía ser posible, él no le había fallado, solo era una mentira, un broma de mal gusto.

Pronto la vería de nuevo, este no era el final.

Porque era imposible que él le hubiera fallado, su héroe de ojos verdes, que lo había rescatado de esa mantícora, le había enseñado el campamente, su nuevo hogar y le había prometido mantener a su hermana a salvo.

Debía ser un error, una mentira.

Nico respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma.

Bianca no estaba muerta, ella estaba con las cazadoras y ellas seguro querían alejarlo de él, por eso le habían pedido a Percy que le mintiera de esa forma, para que ya no la buscara.

Sí, eso debía ser, no había otra respuesta.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué no se detenía y volvía para decirle a Percy que había descubierto la trampa? ¿Por qué seguía llorando si ya sabía la verdad? ¿Por qué no podía de dejar de pensar en las pesadillas?

Aun recordaba con dolorosa claridad su última pesadilla, en la que había visto a su hermana en medio de la sala del juicio, donde le esperaba Hades y otro montón de fantasmas que discutían entre ellos a donde debían mandarla.

Solo era una pesadilla y estas no eran más que sueños estúpidos que en realidad no significaban nada.

Tenía como probarlo, en uno de sus sueños, varias semanas atrás, había visto claramente como Percy, Bianca, Thalia, Grover y Zoe se enfrentaban a León de Nemea en medio de ese museo espacial, vio como Percy usaba una forma poco convencional para derrotarlo y como se quedaba con la piel del León que se había convertido en una extraña chaqueta a prueba de balas. Chaqueta que obviamente no tenía cuando fue a hablar con él y eso que acababan de volver de la misión, es decir que esa supuesta pelea no había ocurrido y solo había sido un sueño.

Pero sentía una dolorosa molestia en el pecho y una extraña sensación en el estómago desde que había soñado como su hermana moría dentro de ese gigante de acero.

Solo era un sueño, se repetía así mismo, solo un sueño, se recostó contra un árbol para calmarse cuando sintió que algo se acercaba.

—Pobrecito— dijo una voz gruesa—. Haz perdido a tu hermana y todo en lo que creías— Una silueta plateada apareció de la nada, Nico ahogó un grito, visiblemente asustado—. Sé que ahora crees que es una mentira, una mala broma de todos ellos, pero es verdad, tu hermana está muerta y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero simplemente no pudo y se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Bianca había muerto.

—Sin embargo yo tengo una forma de ayudarte— continuó la mancha captando su interés—. Solo sígueme, puede ser un poco difícil pero sé que al ser tu puedes lograrlo, cambiar un alma por otra. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Nico asintió lentamente, se levantó y empezó a seguirlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Yo soy el rey Minos, te guiaré por mi Laberinto y te ayudare a recuperar a tu hermana.

— ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

—Porque eres hijo de mi señor claro está, eres el príncipe del inframundo y por tanto yo seré tu fiel sirviente, el único en el que puedes confiar de verdad— La voz se escuchaba sincera y Nico le creyó—. Bien ahora sígueme, la entrada está aquí.

Minos entro en una grita entre las rocas, pero Nico vacilo, consciente del posible peligro que encontraría en ese lugar.

Estuvo a punto de devolverse pero en ese momento recordó una frase que había leído en un libro hacia tantos años con su hermana:

 _El mal siempre es posible y la bondad es eternamente difícil._

Minos había dicho que era difícil, por tanto debía ser bueno ¿Verdad? Debía ser el camino correcto, el que lo uniría otra vez con su hermana.

Sin pensarlo más siguió al fantasma al interior del laberinto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bye**


End file.
